Childish? Yes! But, I Love You
by Yamihara Sakura
Summary: Gomen, membuatmu menangis hanya karena kebodohanku. Kebodohanku yang tidak menyukai sifat kekanak-kanakkan mu. Membuatmu berfikir aku malu bersanding denganmu. Bukan itu maksudku, kau memang kekanak-kanakkan. Itulah dirimu. Menjadi dirimu sendiri. Gomen, tidak pandai buat summary (. . ) [AU/Savers Contest: Banjir TomatCeri..]


**Childish? Yes! But, I Love You**

**By**

**Yamihara Sakura**

**Disclaimer :**

**Dari jaman lahirnya Masashi Kishimoto**

**Sampai****kiamat datang pun**

**Naruto tetap milik**

**Masashi Kishimoto Ojii-san^^**

**Warning:**

**Gaje, hancur lebur,**

**Gak pandai bikin summary**

**Gak jelas, typo(s)**

**Don't like, don't read !**

**No flame !**

**Hai... ini fict Yami yang ketiga. Sebenarnya, untuk event di twitter. Tapi, karena ada'nya 'Event Banjir Tomat Cherry', Yami khususkan juga untuk 'BTC'. **

**Untuk fict 'Why Me?' Yami belum lanjutkan, karena... ya, karena Yami malas mengetik (._. ). Gomen untuk keterlambatan update dari fict 'Why Me?'. Fict yang masih sangat buruk, dan Yami tidak yakin ada yang mau membacanya (._. ). Tapi, Yami sangat berterima kasih untuk yang sekedar melihat, apalagi yang mau membaca fict buatan Yami yang masih sangat burut itu (._. ).**

**Baiklah, dari pada kebanyakan kata-kata, lebih baik dimulain. **

**Happy Reading minna^^**

.

.

.

"Sasuke-kun..."

"Sa-su-ke-kun...~"

"SasuUke-kun~''

"Sasu-chan,"

"Sasu-nyan..." panggil seorang gadis seraya membangunkan seorang laki-laki yang masih terlelap dalam selimut tebalnya.

"Sasu-nyan..." panggilnya lagi dengan sedikit keras sambil menekan-nekan pipi laki-laki yang masih terlelap itu.

"Hn, diamlah Sakura," merasa terganggu kegiatan tidurnya, laki-laki itu berucap tanpa membuka matanya.

"Habisnya kau tidak mau bangun," ucap gadis itu masih menekan-nekan pipi laki-laki itu.

"Ini hari Minggu, kenapa kau membangunkanku sepagi ini," ucap laki-laki bernama Sasuke itu tetap memejamkan matanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ayo! Kita jogging Sasuke-kun~" kata gadis yang diketahui bernama Sakura itu sambil mulai menarik-narik tangan Sasuke untuk bangun.

"Hn," ucap Sasuke yang masih mempertahankan posisinya di tempat tidur dengan matanya yang kembali terpejam.

"Umm... Huwaaaaa..." tiba-tiba gadis itu menangis dengan suara keras yang dibuat-buat. Jika ini dalam anime, akan ada perempatan di kening laki-laki itu.

"Tch," laki-laki itu mendengus kesal dengan sikap gadis-nya itu.

"Huwaaa... Sasu-nyan jahat," ucap Sakura masih dengan posisi menangis yang dibuat-buat.

"Hn, baiklah. Dan berhenti memanggilku dengan sebutan itu," ucap Sasuke sambil bangkit dari kasur nyamannya.

"Ah.. _hontou ni _Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura penuh harap dengan kedua telapak tangannya yang terkatup di depan dada.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil memasuki kamar mandi.

"_Ha'i_ , aku akan tunggu dibawah," teriak gadis itu agar kekasihnya mendengar perkataannya.

Ya, gadisnya. Sakura, Sakura Haruno adalah kekasih dari pemuda yang masih mempertahankan posisi tidurnya di kasur kesayangannya. Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda Uchiha dengan segala pesonanya. Dia kaya, itu jelas dengan dia yang selalu pergi dengan mobil atau motor sportnya dan mansion mewah yang ia tinggali dengan keluarganya. Dia juga pintar, sangat pintar malah, jelas sekali dengan lemari kaca di mansionnya penuh dengan prestasi miliknya dan juga kakaknya. Satu hal yang terpenting, dia sangat tampan. Dengan wajahnya yang sangat sempurna, mata'nya setajam elang dan sekelam malam, pipinya yang tirus, hidungnya yang mancung, dan bibirnya yang tipis tapi menggoda kaum Hawa. Mungkin berlebihan, tapi itulah Sasuke Uchiha. Dimana pun dia berada, banyak kaum Hawa memandangnya terpesona, membuat kaum Adam lainnya iri.

Tapi, sayangnya sifat pemuda sangat dingin, cuek, tenang, tidak suka keramaian dan tidak memusingkan atau memikirkan orang lain. Entah kenapa, gadis itu bisa tahan dengan sikap pemuda itu. Mungkin dia sudah kebal dengan sikap pemuda itu. Gadisnya, kekasihnya, Sakura Haruno adalah sahabat pemuda itu dari mereka kecil. Dia tidak habis fikir, kenapa ia bisa mencintai sahabatnya yang berisik, manja, ceria dan kelewat childish, tapi gadisnya juga cantik dan pintar. Ia tak punya alasan mengapa itu bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabat kecilnya itu yang kini menjadi kekasihnya.

.

.

.

"Lalalalala...lalala..." gadis itu berjalan dengan semangat dan ceria sambil bersenandung riang. Pemuda disampingnya hanya berjalan diam dengan tanggannya dimasukkan kedalam sakunya.

"Sasuke-kun, cepatlah. Kau ini lama sekali. Mana semangat mudamu," teriak Sakura ketika dia berjalan cukup jauh dari kekasihnya yang berjalan pelan.

"Hn,"

Mereka kini sudah sampai di taman. Taman yang luas, yang berada tidak jauh dari kediman mereka berdua. Rumah Sasuke dan Sakura itu bersebelahan, tapi rumah Sakura tidak semewah mansion Sasuke.

"Ayoo Sasu-kun. Aku ingin jogging," ucap Sakura sambil melompat-lompat gemas karena kekasihnya sangat lamban.

"Jangan childish Sakura, itu memalukan," dengus Sasuke kesal melihat tingkah childish kekasihnya.

"Hum, memangnya kenapa? Aku kan hanya bersemangat," kata Sakura sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Hn, tapi itu memalukan. Berhentilah bersikap seperti itu," ucap Sasuke ketika sudah sampai di tempat Sakura berdiri.

"Baiklah," jawab Sakura pura-pura ngambek. Tapi, sepertinya Sasuke tidak mempermasalahkannya. Sasuke berjalan melewatinya.

'_Apa aku salah jika bersikap seperti itu? Menjadi diriku sendiri,' batin Sakura sedih._

"Aaa... _matte_ Sasuke-kun" Sakura berlari menyusul kekasihnya dan mereka berdua berjogging berdua.

"Langitnya cerah ne, Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura sambil memandang langit.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke sambil mengikuti Sakura yang memandang langit yang cerah.

Mereka terus berlari pelan mengitari taman yang cukup ramai dengan orang-orang yang sedang berolahraga atau sekedar bermain. Hingga tiba-tiba ada suara teriakan yang memanggil mereka. membuat mereka menolehkan kepala kearah suara itu berasal.

"Hey, Sasuke, Sakura-chan..." teriak Naruto dari jauh sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Sasuke dan Sakura.

"Cih, si Dobe itu datang," dengus Sasuke kesal karena Naruto.

"Hai Naruto, Hinata," balas Sakura dengan tersenyum riang.

"Hai, Sakura-chan," balas Hinata.

"Jadi, sedang apa kalian disini?" tanya Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Ku fikir, kau tidak sebodoh yang kukira. Ternyata kau memang benar-benar bodoh," ucap Sasuke sarkatis pada Naruto.

"Eh? Apa maksud perkataanmu Teme?" tanya Naruto yang tidak setuju dirinya dikatai bodoh oleh Sasuke.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun dia memang bodoh, tapi kenapa kau harus mengatakannya dengan terang-terangan?'' tanya Sakura dengan wajah innocence'nya. Membuat Naruto dan Hinata sweatdrop.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke dengan seringai tampannya.

"Apa-apaan kalian? Apa kalian besengkokol mengataiku, hah?" ucap Naruto sambil mencak-mencak tidak jelas.

"Sudahlah Naruto-kun," kata Hinata sambil mengelus-ngelus punggung Naruto.

"Ah. Ada gulali. Sasuke-kun aku mau itu," ucap Sakura sambil menunjuk pedagang gulali.

"Tidak," kata Sasuke singkat, padat dan jelas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura dengan suara yang dibuat merajuk.

"Ini masih pagi Sakura, tidak baik makan makanan manis," ucap Sasuke menasehati Sakura.

"Tapi, aku ingin itu, ingin itu Sasuke-kun" pinta Sakura sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, membuat beberapa orang disana memperhatikan mereka.

"Diamlah Sakura. Kau membuat kita malu," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Habisnya, kau tidak mau membelikanku itu. Aku mau Sasuke-kun. Onegai~" pinta Sakura yang kini berlutut sambil mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan dada.

Tingkah Sakura kini membuat mereka berempat menjadi perhatian orang-orang disana. Malu, tentu saja Sasuke malu. Dia tidak ingin dikira macam-macam oleh orang lain, hanya karena tidak mau membelikan kekasihnya gulali.

"Etto... Sasuke-san, lebih baik belikan saja Sakura-chan gulali. Sepertinya dia sangat ingin," kata Hinata pada Sasuke.

"Iya Teme, kau jangan pelit-pelit jadi kekasih," sambung Naruto.

"Cih," dengus Sasuke.

Sasuke pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju pedangang gulali yang berjarak 5 meter dari mereka berdiri.

"Yeiii... Sasuke akhirnya membelikanku," teriak Sakura girang sambil melompat-lompat kecil. Hinata yang melihatnya sedikit tertawa.

"Hihihi..." tawa Hinata pelan.

"Kenapa Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto.

"E-eh? Tidak Naruto-kun. Sakura-chan terlihat sangat kawai," ucap Hinata sambil melihat Sakura yang yang masih melompat-lompat senang.

"Hahaha... beruntung sekali si Teme itu," ucap Naruto.

"Beruntung apanya?" tanya Sasuke tiba-tiba dengan membawa sebungkus gulali dan menyerahkannya pada Sakura. Sakura mengambilnya dengan tersenyum hangat dan berlari menuju anak-anak kecil yang sedang bermain bola.

"Kau beruntung mempunyai Sakura-chan," ucap Naruto sambil memukul bahu Sasuke pelan.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tidak mengerti.

"Ya, kau tau kan Sakura-chan cukup di incar oleh banyak laki-laki di sekolah," jawab Naruto sambil menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Hn, lalu?'' tanya Sasuke lagi yang masih belum mengerti.

"Ya, kau beruntung bisa mendapatkannya, sifat hangat dan cerianya itu yang membuat dia disukai banyak orang," jelas Naruto pada Sasuke yang hanya diam mendengar perkataannya.

"Sasuke-san, jaga Sakura-chan ne. Jangan buat dia menangis," ucap Hinata dengan tersenyum ramah.

"Aaa, hn," jawab Sasuke sekenannya sambil melihat Sakura yang tertawa riang sambil bermain dengan beberapa anak kecil.

"Ne, Sasuke-san kami pulang dulu," pamit Hinata.

"Jaa Teme,'' ucap Naruto dengan sekilas menjitak kepala Sasuke dan langsung kabur dengan cepat.

"Cih, si Dobe bodoh," ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menjadi sasaran jitakan Naruto.

Sasuke hanya terpaku ditempatnya, menatap Sakura yang berlari-lari dengan anak-anak kecil sambil berbagi gulali yang dibelinya. Sudut bibir pemuda itu terangkat sedikit, tidak ada yang melihat karena senyumannya sangat tipis.

Dia pun akhirnya menuju kursi yang dekat dengan Sakura berada. Dia mendudukan dirinya sambil mengotak-atik ponsel pintarnya. Membuka gallery, melihat foto yang menampilkan wajah Sakura yang tersenyum senang dengan dirinya disamping gadisnya dengan senyum yang sangat tipis.

.

.

-Flashback-

_Di sinilah mereka berempat, Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata dan Naruto menghabiskan akhir libur musim panas mereka. Di Konoha Land atas ajakan Sakura dan Naruto. Ya, mereka sering pergi berempat atau double date. _

_Sebenarnya sudah dari pagi mereka di sini, dan mereka baru saja makan siang di salah satu kedai di sana._

"_Huwaaa... kenyangnya. Lelahku jadi hilang," ucap Sakura sambil merentangkan tangannya ke atas._

"_Ahahaha... iya Sakura-chan," ucap Hinata pelan._

"_Aku masih lapar..." kata Naruto dengan lirih._

"_Heh? Kau masih lapar Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang heran pada Naruto karena dia masih lapar._

"_Jangan makan terlalu banyak Naruto-kun, nanti bisa sakit perut," nasihat Hinata pada Naruto._

"_Hahaha... tidak akan Hinata-chan. Kau selalu memperhatikan kesehatanku ya..." kata Naruto yang kini membuat wajah Hinata memerah._

"_Baka, kau sudah makan 5 mangkuk dan kau masih lapar," ucap Sasuke dengan nada sarkatis._

"_Sasuke-kun perut Naruto itu kan elastis seperti karet," ucap Sakura dan membuat dirinya dan Hinata terkikik pelan._

"_Sudah, lupakan saja. Bagaimana kita berfoto bersama di photo boxs?'' tawar Naruto sambil menunjuk kion photo boxs yang tidak jauh dari mereka._

"_Tidak," jawab Sasuke cepat._

"_Eh? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?'' kini Sakura yang bertanya._

"_Kita mempunyai ponsel, kenapa harus kesana,'' jawab Sasuke sambil memainkan ponsel pintarnya._

"_Ahh... jadi, kau mau juga di foto?" ledek Naruto membuat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain._

"_Ayo foto bersama Sasuke-kun," ucap Sakura tiba-tiba._

"_Ti-tidak,'' jawab Sasuke malu-malu._

"_Sudahlah Teme, fotomu dengan Sakura pasti sedikit,'' ucap Naruto._

'_Cih, asal kau tau Dobe. Foto siapa yang memenuhi ipad ku? Siapa lagi klo bukan aku dan dirinya atas permintaan Sakura,' batin Sasuke sambil mendengus._

"_Ayolah Sasuke-kun,'' pinta Sakura lagi._

"_Hn,'' jawab Sasuke pada akhirnya._

_._

_._

_._

"_Ok, 1, 2, 3... *klik..*'' Naruto yang mengambil foto Sasuke dan Sakura._

"_Sekali lagi ya.. 1, 2, 3... *klikk..*" ucap Naruto yang memotret Sasuke dan Sakura._

"_Sudah," ucap Sasuke dengan rona merah tipis di wajahnya. Menahan malu, eh?_

"_Sasuke-san, Sakura-chan. Lihatlah, bagus bukan? Kalian tampak sangat cocok," puji Hinata yang membuat Sasuke dan Sakura memerah._

_Foto pertama menunjukan pose Sakura yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu Sasuke dangan satu tangan yang jarinya membentuk huruf 'V' disamping kepalanya dan Sasuke yang tersenyum, disini fotonya sangat terlihat sekali senyuman seorang Uchiha Bungsu ini._

_Foto kedua, Sakura hanya berpose sambil memeluk lengan Sasuke dengan tersenyum senang dan Sasuke hanya tersenyum lebih tipis._

_Sasuke yang melihat foto mereka berdua tersenyum tipis tanpa ada yang mengetahuinya, sedangkan Sakura sudah tersenyum-senyum sendiri._

_._

_._

-Flashback End-

Sasuke yang terus memandangi layar ponselnya meresakan sinar matahari yang mulai bersinar terang. Dia tidak sadar hari mulai siang. Ia pun memutuskan untuk mengajak Sakura pulang.

"Sakura," panggil Sasuke sedikit keras agar kekasihnya mendengar.

"Ah, apa Sasuke-kun?" tanya Sakura yang tiba-tiba berhenti mengejar salah satu anak kecil yang dari tadi bermain bersamanya.

"Ayo pulang!" perintah Sasuke.

"Cepat sekali, padahal baru sebentar," ucap Sakura dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ck, kau sudah bermain dari tadi. Cepatlah, sudah semakin siang,'' ucap Sasuke sambil memasukkan ponselnya kedalam saku celananya.

"Ha'i. _Chotto matte ne,_" Sakura pun berbicara sebentar pada anak-anakkecil yang bermain bersamanya tadi. Mengucapkan perpisahan, mungkin.

"Sasuke-kun..." ucap Sakura riang sambil berlari kecil melambaikan tangannya padaku.

"Ku bilang jangan bersikap kekanak-kanakkan Sakura," kata Sasuke memperingati Sakura untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih Sasuke-kun? Ini sudah sifatku," ucap Sakura ketika mereka mulai berjalan meninggalkan taman.

"Kau sudah besar Sakura, sudah SMA. Jangan berkelakuan seperti anak Taman Kanak-Kanak,'' kata Sasuke masih sambil berjalan berdampingan.

"Memang kenapa kalau aku seperti itu? Aku hanya menjadi diriku sendiri," Sakura berucap dengan lirih.

"Tapi, kau tidak tau kah kalau itu memalukan,'' ucap Sasuke yang memandang lurus kedepan.

"Kenapa? Kau mau berjalan bersamaku?" tanya Sakura pelan sambil menundukkan kepalany.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat, Sakura yang mendengarnya membuat hatinya mencelos. Kini mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Sasuke.

"Hn, sebentar lagi sampai," kata Sasuke.

"Hikss... ughh...'' isak Sakura sangat pelan, berusaha menyembunyikan air matanya yang mulai menuruni pipinya. Sasuke yang mendengar isakkan Sakura, walau terdengar sangat pelan, tapi ia masih dapat mendengarnya.

"Sakura.." ucap Sasuke yang melihat pundak Sakura bergetar menahan tangis.

"A-aku childish, hikss... A-aku bodoh, memalukan memang, hikss..." ucap Sakura lirih sambil menundukan kepalanya.

"Aku, selalu membuatmu malu, kesal, dan merepotkanmu. Go-gomen, hikss... gomennasai..." ucap Sakura yang kini mulai terisak.

"Tapi, salahkah aku menjadi diriku sendiri Sasuke-kun? Kau pernah bilang padaku untuk menjadi dirimu sendiri. Dan aku lakukan itu untuk dirimu. Tapi, ternyata kau tidak nyaman dan terganggu dengan sifatku ini," jelas Sakura sambil mendongakkan kepalanya menghadap Sasuke. Hati Sasuke mencelos melihat Sakura menangis karenanya. Rasa bersalah kini bersarang dihatinya.

"Kau... kau juga bilang padaku bahwa kau akan selalu menerimaku bagaimanapun keadaan dan sifatku. Tapi itu dulu Sasuke-kun, apa sekarang sudah tidak berlaku, ne?'' tanya Sakura yang membuat Sasuke terdiam.

"Kau selalu bilang, apapun yang terjadi, entah itu sekalipun membuatmu malu, kau akan tetap di sampingku. Melindungiku," ucap Sakura lagi untuk kesekian kalinya yang hanya dibalas kebisuan oleh Sasuke.

"Kenyataan tidak selalu seperti yang diomongkan. Gomen-gomennasai membuatmu tidak nyaman. Aku tak apa jika kau ingin mengakhiri-'' ucapan Sakura terpotong oleh apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

.

.

'Cupp...' Sasuke mencium Sakura, lembut dan memabukkan bagi Sakura, tidak apa nafsu, hanya ada kelembutan yang Sasuke berikan. Sakura hanya memejamkan matanya, kepalanya terasa pusing.

"Ahnn...'' desah Sakura yang merasakan paru-parunya membutuhkah oksigen. Mengetahui keadaan kekasihnya yang memutuhkan oksigen, dengan terpaksa ia melapaskan bibirnya dari bibir kekasihnya.

"Gomen..." ucap Sasuke pelan sambil menarik Sakura kedalm dekapannya. Membuat Sakura kembali menangis.

"Gomen, telah membuatmu untuk menjadi orang lain,"

"Gomen, aku tidak memikirkan perasaanmu,"

"Gomen, untuk ke cuek'kan ku,''

"Gomen,-"

.

.

'Cupp' Sakura mengecup bibir Sasuke sekilas. Membuat Sasuke terpaku memantang manik emerald menyejukkan Sakura.

"Hentikan Sasuke-kun, aku selalu memaafkanmu" ucap Sakura dengan senyum hangatnya

"Hn, aku mencintaimu lebih dari apa pun, Sakura Haruno," ucap Sasuke dan kembali membawa Sakura kedekapannya.

"Aku juga mencintaimu Sasuke-kun, hanya kau," balas Sakura dan memeluk Sasuke.

.

.

.

_Gomen, membuatmu menangis hanya karena kebodohanku. Kebodohanku yang tidak_

_menyukai sifat kekanak-kanakkan mu._

_Membuatmu berfikir aku malu bersanding denganmu._

_Bukan itu maksudku, kau memang kekanak-kanakkan._

_Itulah dirimu._

_Menjadi dirimu sendiri._

_Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika kau dan aku berakhir karena kebodohannya_

_ya, kebodohan seorang Sasuke Uchiha._

_Maafkan aku..., aku mencintaimu..._

_Kekasihku, Sakura Haruno..._

_._

_._

_._

_-END-_

**Aarrgghhh...! Yami tidak habis fikir bagaimana dengan cerita ini. Tidak nyambung ya? Gomen, Yami memang masih bodoh dalam menulis fict. Apalagi penulisan dan typo yang bertebaran dimana-mana. **

**Umm... arigato ne, yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membacanya atau sekedar melihat saja (._. ).**

**Arigato gozaimasu^^**

**Yamihara Sakura**

**Senin, 7 Juli 2014**

**Di Kamar tercinta/?**


End file.
